


Captured

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Role Playing, steady relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from work, Makoto finds himself pushed back against the wall and ravished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Closing the front door, Makoto spun his keys around his finger and dropped them in the little basket. He was in a good mood, though a little tired. His hard work had borne fruit and he was invited to give presentations of his findings in the Stockholm branch next week. Happy, eager to tell Sousuke, he took off his shoes. His socks touched the wood flooring and he reached for the light switch.

Makoto let out a yelp when he was grabbed. Pushed against the wall, arm twisted behind his back, he felt someone’s hot breath on his neck. He struggled, tried to turn around, but was held firmly.

Eyes wide, he whispered a name. “Sousuke?”

“Not him, not now,” his assailant rasped.

Understanding, Makoto stilled. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Whatever I want.” A big hand reached under his shirt, pressed against his back. It slid down, fingers disappearing under his pants, squeezing. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat.

“Take it off.”

“My shirt?” Makoto whispered.

A tug at his pants. “This. And don’t think of turning around.”

Makoto nodded. Slowly, the pressure on his arm decreased. Eyes downcast, he unbuttoned his pants, and slid down the zipper.

“Should I…”

“Do it!”

A shiver ran over Makoto and he pulled down the pants. He gasped when his underwear was yanked down. Cool air touched his ass. He felt an impulse to cover his nakedness with his hands. Knowing his every move was observed made him feel terribly vulnerable.

His pants pooled at his ankles. The moment he stepped out of them, eager fingers began to undo the buttons of his blue shirt. They roamed his chest, lingered on the nipples, teasing them until they turned hard. A mobile phone switched on, throwing light on them. For a good while the stranger watched and then slid his hand over his growing erection.

Makoto’s head fell forward, and he closed his eyes. He wanted this, wanted this man to conquer his body and take him in whatever way he liked.

“Hold up your hands.”

On instinct, Makoto attempted to turn around. A forceful slap to his ass silenced him.

“Up!”

He raised them above his head. One was grabbed immediately. A black cord was wrapped around his wrist, before being thrown up over a hook just below the ceiling. Sousuke had only placed it there last week. Makoto had assumed his lover had wanted to hang a painting there, but he realized it would have a different purpose tonight. 

His captor pulled at the other end, forcing his wrist up and then tied it around the other hand. He tied it so that Makoto’s heels could no longer touch the floor. The structure of the cord was smooth, made of satin, but it held him well anyway.

Helpless now, Makoto breathed fast. This man could do whatever he liked, could leave him there for days and have his way with him again and again. Wearing only his opened shirt, he could be touched anywhere without being able to stop it. Cool gel dropped on his ass and he gasped in surprise.

“Will you…”

This time it was not a mere hand that hit his ass, but a looped belt. Makoto cried out and then pressed his lips close together.

“I did not say you could talk.” A knee pressed between his legs, forcing them apart. Makoto had to strain not to slip, and he only managed by standing on his tiptoes.

A finger, slick with the gel, pressed into him. Apart from sighs, he managed to stay quiet as the finger pushed in deeper. He let slip a moan two fingers pushed in, opening him up further. The man took his time to prepare Makoto, fingers teasing into him until he almost begged.

But talk was forbidden, and he did not want to be hit by the belt again.

Teeth rasped over his shoulder and he took in a deep breath. Hearing a zipper being undone, Makoto caught himself just in time. He had been about to speak again.

The belt dropped to the floor. Strong hands grabbed Makoto’s ass. He grunted when he was entered. The stranger began to thrust into him, deeper each time.

One hand took his left thigh, moving it up for more access. Only one set of toes still touched the floor, struggling for grip. Makoto would have fallen against the wall if had not been held this tightly. Makoto wasn’t sure if he wanted him to go slower or join his rhythm, but this decision was not his. He was completely controlled and defenceless.

The man angled his next thrust more from below, and suddenly Makoto could no longer see. Lips parting, he moaned in pleasure. He ached to turn around and offer himself like that, but the cord and muscled arms kept him in place as he was being fucked.

Pulling all the way out, the man pushed back in as far as he could go. In ecstasy, Makoto yanked at his restraints. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped. Afraid he would be punished for it, Makoto steeled himself for another slash. Instead, his erection was taken by the man’s free hand. Pumping him hard, words were whispered near Makoto’s ear, of possession and lust.

Too far gone, he did not get anything more than the gist. It was all too much, felt too good. Makoto’s whole body shuddered as he reached his climax. Panting, he would have slumped to the floor if he had not been held so firmly. He could only groan when the man spilled inside him. His forehead rested against the back of Makoto’s neck as they both struggled to regain their breath.

Then, without warning, the man pulled out. Without saying another word, he stepped away from Makoto and went into the living room, leaving him tied up in the dark hallway. 

Makoto swallowed, did not dare speak.

Seed began to drip down his legs, and he put his legs close together, despite not having been told he was allowed to. Yet, Makoto did not turn around, or struggle.

He did not know how long he waited there, tied up. Perhaps it was just a few minutes, but it might well have been a lot more.

A soft light appeared behind him, came closer.

“What are you doing here?” Sousuke whispered.

“I…eh…”

His hand slid over Makoto’s ass, and pressed where he had been slapped with the belt.

It stung.

“Got to get you cleaned up.”

Makoto nodded.

Conveniently, Sousuke carried their sharpest kitchen knife with him, so he could cut the cord. It took a few sawing movements until it dropped to the floor. No longer being held upward, Makoto buckled, but was caught by Sousuke’s strong arms.

“There, there,” Sousuke said, steadying him. “I got just the thing for you.”

Leading him to the living room, Sousuke took him to the couch. A towel had been put over it already and a bowl of water stood on the floor. Sousuke made him lie down on his stomach. Kneeling down next to Makoto, he gently rubbed powder onto his ass, easing the pain.

Sousuke dipped a washing mitt into the bowl of warm water, and used it to clean Makoto. Once perhaps, he would have found this embarrassing, but on an evening like this he could only enjoy being cared for like this. His eyes closed when Sousuke left a soft kiss on the small of back.

“Your hands.” Sousuke’s voice was much more gentle than the voice that had commanded him before. His black-haired lover opened a flask of lotion and took his time massaging it into Makoto’s wrists. The rawness caused by the cord faded. Makoto relaxed further under Sousuke’s careful ministrations.

When he was finished, Makoto shifted, giving him space on the couch. Sousuke tugged his brown hair beneath his ear and he let him lean against his chest.

“You were so beautiful,” he whispered.

Makoto snuggled against him, enjoying the afterglow in Sousuke’s arms.

“Most nights, we’ll make love on the bed,” Sousuke promised. “But once in a while, I’ll have you like this.”

“…I know.”


End file.
